An exhaust gas treatment device is mounted on a hydraulic excavator. As the exhaust gas treatment device, for example, a diesel particulate filter device (DPF), a diesel oxidation catalyst device (DOC), a selective catalytic reduction device (SCR), and the like are available.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-117249 (PTD 1) discloses such a structure that a recess cut in a recessed shape is formed in a counterweight and an exhaust gas after-treatment device is arranged in the recessed portion of the counterweight.